Problem: $ { {-2} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {3} \\ {2} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}\times{0} & {-2}\times{3} \\ {-2}\times{2} & {-2}\times{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-6} \\ {-4} & {-6}\end{array}\right]}$